Seul les cicatrices restent
by lapetiterevolte
Summary: Depuis que Kagetsuna a du enlevé l'œil droit de Bontenmaru, ce dernier ne cesse de le fuir. L'un se sent trahi et l'autre sent coupable et cherche à retrouver la confiance de son maître.


**Titre: **Seul les cicatrices restent**  
**

**Auteur: **Lapetiterevolte

**Paring :** Aucun

**Disclamer :** Sengoku Basara ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic.

**Pochette:** C'est n'est pas moi qui l'ai dessiner (même si j'aurai bien voulu) mais le membre 2600510 de Pixiv.

**NdA** : Je tiens à remercier un auteur formidable qui m'a introduit dans ce fandom, qui m'a donner l'idée de cette fic et à qui je dédie cette fic : **Miss Kazu** ! Alors merci à toi !

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Tout s'est passé au ralenti devant lui. Les cris de son jeune maître, ses pleurs, ses appels à l'aide... Toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait ... Et puis il y avait _lui_ qui avait dû faire face à la détresse du jeune Date. Lui, qui devait de se montrer fort pour lui et le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était juste horrible... C'était leur pire moment à eux...

Lendemain, Bonten se réveilla avec une impression de vide. C'est vrai, il était borgne maintenant, il avait du mal à s'y faire. De son côté, Kagetsuna s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir fait ça à son maître, il ne voulait nullement le faire souffrir autant mais il le fallait pour le bien de son maître. En allant comme chaque jour depuis un moment dans la chambre de son jeune maître, il fut triste de voir le visage sans vie de Bontenmaru qui avait l'habitude de s'illuminer à son arrivée. Cette fois, ce fut tout autre chose. Le nouveau borgne s'aperçut de l'arrivée de son servant, c'est alors qu'il fut pris de panique mêle à une certaine déception dans son œil.

Il s'enfuit de sa chambre sans adresser un mot au Katakura. Le jeune servant fut encore plus triste de le voir l'éviter comme tous les autres membres de sa famille mais il se mît quand même à lui courir après pour essayer de s'expliquer avec lui. Comparer aux fois précédentes de poursuite, il ne le trouva pas. Ce dernier s'était caché dans un placard, recroquevillé contre lui-même et sanglotait faiblement à cause de Kagetsuna, se demandant pourquoi fallait-il que lui aussi le trahit ?

Il était presque l'heure de manger pour son jeune maître et celui-ci restait introuvable... Il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Kagetsuna se mit à interroger tout le monde dans le château, personne ne le vit à part une jeune servante qui lui répondu qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard et l'avait nourri vu qu'il semblait avoir faim mais elle ne savait pas où il était. La nuit ne tarda pas à arriver et il était vraiment inquiet pour Bonten... Ce dernier était parti dans les endroits où Kagetsuna ne pourrait pas le trouver, il voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Qui sait même ce qu'il pourrait lui faire? Il en avait peur depuis hier. Il repartit dans sa chambre fatiguée d'avoir fui Kagetsuna toute la journée. Le jeune Katakura revenait finalement dans la chambre de Bontenmaru. Quand il vit son jeune maître endormi dans sa chambre, toute son inquiétude et craintes s'envolèrent. Il n'avait rien et c'était une bonne chose.

C'est ainsi que pendant une semaine et quatre jours, ce jeu continua et chaque jour, il essaya en vain de regagner la confiance de Bontenmaru-Sama. Ce jeu prit fin, le jour où il réussit enfin à attraper son jeune maître. Celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Kagetsuna, animé par la peur de celui en qui il l'avait auparavant la plus grande confiance. Mais celui ne céda pas:

" **Je vous en prie, Bontenmaru-sama ! Laissez-moi une chance de vous expliquer !** " clama Katakura

La réponse du jeune borgne ne fut qu'un violent tournement de tête de droite à gauche* en signe de refus. C'est alors qu'un accident arriva. Bontenmaru pris de rage, enfonça un de ces doigts dans la joue droit de Kagetsuna et tailla rapidement une longue entaille tel un félin. La joue du Katakura fut marquée d'une longue entaille saignante qu'il lui brûlait vivement qu'il l'en lâchât son maître qui prit la fuite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kagetsuna se mît à le poursuivre jusqu'à sa chambre cependant il arriva devant la chambre du Date au moment où celui-ci lui ferma la porte au nez et la bloqua de toutes ses forces. Il ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir mais il frappa sur sa porte dans l'espoir qu'il lui ouvrira mais il savait que son maître borgne ne le laissera pas entrer :

" **Je vous en prie ! Veuillez au moins m'écouter ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer pour j'ai agi ainsi !** " le supplia-t-il

De l'autre côté de la porte, Bontenmaru ne voulait rien n'entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette vérité qui lui faisait trop peur. Il ne voulait pas que lui aussi lui dise qu'il le détestait... Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il commença à pleurer à chaude larmes sans pouvoir se retenir. De son côté, Kagetsuna étendait ses larmes et ne pût se sentir davantage coupable :

" **Je vous en prie ! Pardonnez-moi, Bontenmaru-sama ! Je ne veux que votre bien ! Je n'ai en aucun cas voulu vous faire du mal ! **

**- Tu mens ! Laisse-moi ! **hurla son jeune maître

**- Je vous le jure ! Je regrette d'avoir eu recours à cette méthode mais c'était le seul moyen d'éviter le pire pour vous !**

Les pleurs de Bonten se firent plus forts. Il étendit pire que ce qu'il l'avait redouté, des mensonges. Ses mensonges qu'il voulait croire mais il ne pouvait pas. Katakura entendant les pleurs de son maître plus fort que les précédents, lui brisa le cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer avec autant de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses pleurs ! Il voulait entendre ses rires :

" **Je vous le promets, Bontenmaru-sama... Je ne vivrai qu'à présent pour vous servir ! Je serai votre œil droit jusqu'à ma mort ! J'assurais vos arrières jusqu'à que la mort me prenne ! Je veillerai à votre bien chaque seconde de ma vie ...** "

Sans qu'il rend compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et il laissa sa tête tombait contre la porte.

" **Je vous en prie... Pardonnez-moi... Laissez-moi regagner votre confiance... Je ne vous mens pas, je vous le jure... Sur ma propre vie que je laisse entre vos mains.** "

De son côté, le jeune borgne qui avait tout entendu même les larmes de son servant, se rendit compte qu'il ne mentait pas. Alors ses pleurs se firent moins forts. Le servant Katakura était différent des autres, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bontenmaru avait ressenti de l'honnête de ses derniers mots alors il fit coulisser lentement ses portes et se retrouva face à Kagetsuna :

" **C'est vrai ...? Tout ce que tu m'as dit... Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ? **demanda-t-il avec une grande hésitation

**- Oui.**

**- Tu me le promets ?**

**- Je vous le jure. **Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant son maître. "

Soudainement Bontenmaru sauta sur Kagetsuna et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ses larmes reprirent mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais bien de joie :

" **Merci Kagetsuna ! Merci ! **Remercia-t-il

- **Je suis à votre service.** " Dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte de son maître avec ses bras. Leur étreinte durant quelque secondes durant lequel les larmes de Bonten s'arrêtèrent avant de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Il remarqua la cicatrice encore saignante de Kagetsuna :

" **Désole pour la cicatrice...** Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher son air honteux. Kagetsuna le pris par les épaules et lui sourira :

" **Ce n'est pas grave.**" Le rassura-t-il.

C'est alors qu'une dispute prit fin. Kagetsuna retrouva la confiance de son maître et Bontenmaru trouva quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance.

* * *

* Je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment le formuler…


End file.
